And the Best Costume Award Goes To
by darlin-deveroux
Summary: A two part take on Halloween with Quinntana, filled with smutty goodness. Rated M for a reason folks!


I first want to thank everyone for all the sweet reviews I received on _Blanca del Diablo_. I really appreciated those and it meant a lot to me that you all took time out of your day to send some positivity my way, so many thanks. Secondly, I decided that since I gave you all fluff the first time, I'd switch it up with some smutty goodness. It's a take on Halloween with Quinntana, two months too late I know, but still very fun.

This is the part where I put the required "This fic is rated M" tag. It contains graphic sexual situations and language, so please know that going in.

Anyways, read and review if you'd like! Above all else enjoy!

* * *

"Quinn, come on! We're late!"

Santana sighed as she glanced at the clock on her night stand, moving her eyes from the ticking hands to the bathroom door as the sound of bottles falling over and Quinn swearing filled the air.

"Seriously hun, I'm sure you look great," Santana called as she pushed a lock of her hair away, moving her hand down to smooth out a wrinkle in her naughty French maid costume. "Besides, you take any longer and you'll never get to show your costume off."

"Just another minute!" Quinn answered as Santana rolled her eyes, snuggling herself down into the blankets of their bed as she got comfortable. Her fish net thigh highs were already itching and her stilettos kept sticking her every time she adjusted her feet, Santana more than ready to get to Kurt's and get back home.

"Alright, but you know how irritated Kurt is when we're late," Santana sighed as she looked over her freshly manicured nails. "Especially when it's for one of his events." Santana waited for a reply from Quinn but received nothing, running her tongue across her teeth before making a clicking sound as she crossed her feet.

"Really hope this costume is worth the lecture you're gonna make us listen to from him," Santana continued to tease as she wiggled her feet, the heels of her stilettos rubbing together as she moved them. "'Cause if I have to hear him rant about all the work he does and you don't come out of there looking like the Queen of England-"

"I think I look better than the Queen of England, if I do say so myself," Quinn interrupted, Santana looking over towards the bathroom to see Quinn leaning against the door way. "Wouldn't you agree?" Santana's jaw dropped as she looked Quinn up and down, quickly pushing herself up and off the bed as she moved to stand in front of her girlfriend.

Quinn was wearing a full body, skin tight, shiny black latex cat suit, a pair of small kitten ears resting atop an auburn wig of curls. The cat suit began at the top of Quinn's neck and covered almost every inch of her, the legs of the costume disappearing down into the black leather knee high boots Quinn had on. The only skin Santana could see was from the small circular cut out that resided over Quinn's chest, the devilishly yet strategically placed peek-a-boo slot showing off Quinn's now plump and pronounced cleavage. The material, which appeared painted on, stretched over every dip and curve of Quinn's body, Santana noting the way Quinn's breasts strained against the material of the cut out as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

"Quinn…" Santana breathed out as she inched forward, Quinn pushing the auburn curls of her wig out of her face as she smiled. "Baby you look…"

"Yeah?" Quinn asked sweetly as she fluttered her long, glittered lashes, wiggling her hips happily as she began to turn around. "I was afraid it was too…much." Santana's eyes followed Quinn's movements as she watched her spin around, Santana swallowing hard when her eyes landed on Quinn's backside. The latex was stretched across Quinn's ass tightly and then disappeared sharply under the curve of each cheek, Quinn's bottom shaking teasingly with every move she made.

"Quinn, seriously, I can't take my eyes off of you," Santana whispered as she watched Quinn turn back to face her, her now auburn girlfriend giggling as she stepped forward.

"Well that's the plan, silly," Quinn cooed as she placed her hands gently on Santana's shoulders, the brunette's skin tingling from the touch as her eyes found Quinn's. "Don't need you looking at some other girl."

"Babe, in that outfit, you'll be lucky if we even get to the party," Santana said lowly as she placed her hands on Quinn's hips, the latex making a small crinkling noise as she squeezed.

"Now wait a second, all you've been doing the past 10 minutes is complaining about how late I was making us," Quinn pointed out as she moved towards Santana, running her tongue along her crimson painted lips as she shook her head. "We couldn't possibly do anything to make us even later." Santana tore her gaze away from Quinn's chest and locked eyes with her girlfriend, the way Quinn bit her bottom lip before puckering them innocently sending a warm tremble through her body. "Could we?"

In a flash, Santana had Quinn pressed against the wall, her mouth covering Quinn's as her tongue forced its way between Quinn's lips. Santana moaned into the kiss as Quinn's tongue began massaging her own, the feel of Quinn's teeth biting her lower lip causing her to growl.

As her mouth preoccupied Quinn's, Santana's hands hungrily roamed Quinn's body, squeezing every curve her finger tips came in contact with as they searched frantically for warm, creamy skin. Quinn's own hands moved down from Santana's shoulders to the sides of her chest before finally landing on Santana's hips, Quinn gripping them firmly and pulling Santana's lower half into her as she snickered into the brunette's mouth.

"Glad I took my time now, aren't you baby?" Quinn whispered as she pulled away from their kiss, both of their mouths swollen and smeared with lipstick as they panted.

"Yeah, I am," Santana answered quickly as she pressed her body against Quinn's, licking her lips as she leaned her forehead against the other girls. "Hate to tell ya though babe, I'm about to ruin your plan of winning best costume when I rip you out of this thing." Quinn inhaled sharply as her chest rose, Santana's eyes immediately moving down to watch as her cleavage peaked out from the cut out of her costume.

"Or maybe," Quinn said sweetly as she batted her darkened eyelids, "that was my plan all along." Before Santana had time to react to the statement, Quinn yanked the brunette's hips into her own, Quinn sliding her knee between Santana's legs and moving it up her skirt until it was resting between her thighs and against her clit. Quinn's grip on Santana hips tightened as she jerked her girlfriend forward, the sudden friction of Quinn's knee against Santana's clit sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"Fuck," Santana hissed as she pressed her hands against the wall behind Quinn, trying to keep her balance as she planted her heeled feet firmly into the carpet. "Quinn…" The blonde could only smile devilishly as she pushed her bended knee up into Santana harder, her hands pushing and pulling the brunette's body as Santana grinded against Quinn with a growl.

"Mmm yeah, you like that?" Quinn asked teasingly as she ran her tongue from Santana's chin up to her jaw, biting at the soft skin just below the brunette's ear as she purred. Santana leaned her head back as she moaned, her eyes closing tightly as she rubbed her clit against Quinn. Watching as Santana's breasts bounced with her rocking motions, Quinn felt her own arousal grow and leaned her mouth down to nibble at the soft skin of Santana's chest. Quinn let her tongue lap at the cleavage before dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin, Santana releasing a gasp as she moved her head to watch.

"That feels good doesn't it baby?" Quinn cooed as she moved her head back up, Santana meeting Quinn's gaze as she exhaled deeply. "I bet I can make you feel even better." Before Santana could utter a sound, Quinn slid her leg from between Santana's thighs and replaced it with her right hand, her fingers rubbing Santana's swollen clit as she massaged the bundle of nerves through the now wet pair of panties she had on.

Santana's moan echoed loudly as she moved her hands from the wall to Quinn's shoulders, digging her nails into the latex as she swore. Quinn smiled widely, pleased with the reaction she received, and began moving her fingers faster as she let her left hand move up to Santana's chest.

"Told you I could make you feel even better," Quinn said slowly as she yanked the top of Santana's maid costume and black bra down, licking her lips hungrily as Santana's right breast became exposed.

"Tease…such a tease," Santana growled between breaths, Quinn grinning before ramming her tongue into Santana's parted and panting mouth. She gave her a hungry, sloppy kiss, biting Santana's lower lip again before pulling back and whispering. "You've no idea." Quinn jerked Santana's panties aside with her thumb and smacked the brunette's clit roughly, Santana releasing a sharp cry as a wave of electric pleasure shot through her body. A ringing filled her ears and the edges of her vision went white as Quinn smacked her sensitive clit again and again, Santana lost between trying to breathe and scream as her body shuddered.

"_Fuck!_" she finally managed to yell out hoarsely as her breathed hitched in her throat, her body trembling as she tried to keep her knees from wobbling.

"You want more?" Quinn asked as her other hand found Santana's exposed breast and began pinching and pulling on the hardened nipple, the brunette's face contorted in pleasure as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes," Santana whispered as tried to rub her aching clit against Quinn's hand, her body needing to feel more of Quinn's warm touch.

"I can't hear you," Quinn stated lowly as she slapped both Santana's clit and breast, the brunette shouting out in ecstasy as her grip on Quinn's shoulders tightened. She was leaning against Quinn now for support as her body slowly lost its control, all of Santana's energy and focus on the fingers that were cruelly toying and teasing her under her skirt.

"_Yes_, God yes," Santana answered as she pleadingly met Quinn's eyes, her girlfriend's face remaining firm as her hands smacked Santana's hot spots again.

"I'm sorry, I don't respond to that name," Quinn fired back as Santana whimpered and leaned against her for balance, Quinn noticing the red streaks from her hands forming on Santana's breast and feeling her own body tremble in delight.

"What's my name, Santana?"

"Qui…"

"What?" Quinn asked sternly before spanking Santana's tender folds and breast again. "What was that?"

"Quinn," Santana answered quickly, feeling the wetness between her legs dripping down her thighs as she shook.

"I can't hear you," Quinn said louder as her hands slammed into Santana, the brunette lurching forward and biting down on Quinn's latex covered shoulder as she moaned. "I said what's my name?"

"Quinn!" Santana shouted as she pushed Quinn against the wall again, Quinn startled by the urgency in Santana's voice as the brunette hollered. "Quinn! Quinn! It's Quinn!"

"Good girl," Quinn congratulated as she stroked Santana's clit, the brunette eagerly rubbing her clit into Quinn's hand as she released sighs and moans of pleasure and relief. "Now, do you wanna cum?" Quinn asked as she continued to caress Santana's clit repeatedly, moving her other hand from the brunette's breast to her waist as she moved them both towards the bed. "You want me to make you cum?"

"_Yes_, more than anything, _yes_," Santana answered with excitement as she landed on the bed, her breathing out of rhythm as she nodded her head fervently. "Yes,_ please_, I wanna cum, I wanna cum_ so badly_ Quinn,_ please_ make me cum." Quinn smirked as she stopped fondling Santana and watched as the brunette whined and writhed on the sheets, her legs spread eagerly wide and impatiently waiting as her heels dug into the bed. Both breasts were now free of the confines of the costume and bounced happily with every movement Santana made, her dark hair collecting a few beads of sweat as it lay sprawled out wildly on the sheets. Her hands reached out for Quinn's and were trying desperately to pull Quinn towards her, Quinn eyeing Santana's wet, dripping pussy and licking her own lips hungrily.

"Please make me cum what?" Quinn asked as she arched her brow, moving towards Santana and pulling her tan fishnet covered legs towards her so that they wrapped around her waist. Santana looked up at Quinn in exasperation as she tried to catch her breath, her hands dropping down to her thighs as she thought.

"Please, _please_," Santana began slowly as she swallowed hard. "Please make me cum, _Quinn_." Quinn smiled as she moved her body to hover over Santana's, pressing her mouth against the brunette's and kissing her passionately as her hands slid down from Santana's knees to her thighs.

"That's my girl." Quinn moved her hand between Santana's thighs, her thumb pressing against Santana's clit as her first two fingers entered the brunette's slit roughly, Santana arching up in ecstasy as she released a throaty howl.

"_Yes! Yes!_" Santana shouted as her hands gripped the sheets for support, her legs tightening around Quinn's waist as her eyes rolled back. "Right there Quinn, right…_fuck_." Santana's cries continued to pierce the air as Quinn continued pounding her sweet spot, Santana's body jerking up and down with every thrust of Quinn's fingers. Again and again, Quinn plunged her fingers deeper and deeper inside Santana, her thumb working Santana's clit furiously.

"_Yes_, right there, right-_yes_, _yes_!" was all Santana could scream as Quinn continued to pump her fingers, entering a third and watching as Santana lost her mind.

"Quinn, _oh God_, _oh fuck_, yes,_ yes_, don't stop," Santana shouted as she grabbed her breasts and began squeezing her nipples, the tightening around Quinn's fingers letting her know that Santana was on the brink of her orgasm. "Don't stop, _please_. More, _more_."

"You like it when I fuck you, don't you?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Santana's jaw, making the brunette look at her as she spoke. "You like it when I make you cum?"

"Yes, Quinn, yes," Santana answered between gasps as she opened her mouth to suck Quinn's index finger, Quinn moaning as she drove her fingers deeper into Santana.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum all over me?" Quinn teased as she buried her thumb down on Santana's clit, the movement causing Santana to screech as she bit down on Quinn's finger.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum for you," Santana managed to pant out as she released Quinn's finger, Quinn still holding Santana's jaw as their eyes continued to lock.

"Then cum San, cum for me," Quinn demanded, speeding up her movements as she continued to fuck Santana. Releasing Santana's face, Quinn moved her mouth down between Santana's thighs, watching as her fingers slid in and out of Santana's drenched folds. Licking her lips, Quinn moved her mouth to Santana's clit, sliding her thumb down Santana's painfully throbbing clit and pushing it up. Quinn shot Santana an evil grin before opening her lips and placing her teeth gently around the bud of swollen nerves, biting down and then flicking her tongue against the tip of the clit as her fingers slammed into Santana.

With a shriek that made Quinn's ears ring Santana climaxed, her frame quaking violently under the impact of her orgasm as her body spasmed and jerked sporadically. Her hands grabbed handfuls of Quinn's wig and pushed Quinn's head further down between her thighs, forcing Quinn's mouth into her clit roughly as she bucked and grinded against Quinn's face. Cum covered Quinn's mouth and chin as the warm liquid gushed from Santana's slit, Quinn eagerly licking it up hungrily as she moaned against Santana's opening.

Santana finished riding out the waves of her orgasm before she finally collapsed against the bed, her vision blurred and hair matted as she tried to catch her breath. Her body glistened with sweat and cum as she moved her hands over her stomach and towards her breast, feeling the raised, heated scars from where her nails had clawed at her nipples and smiling at the feel of them. Her legs were still shaking and her skin tingled as she swallowed hard, listening to the sound of Quinn licking up her cum and laughing as she gasped for air.

"Baby," she whispered hoarsely as she weakly moved her hand to rest on top of Quinn's head, the feel of Quinn's tongue still inside of her making her giggle. "Quinn."

Quinn tore herself away from Santana's slit and looked up to meet the brunette's brown eyes, flashing her a smile before planting a kiss on her inner thigh.

"I love the way you taste," Quinn whispered into Santana's thigh as she placed another kiss there, moving her mouth to the other thigh and planting a kiss there too as Santana watched. "Love the way you taste when you cum for me."

"Then don't be greedy," Santana said softly as she wiggled her index finger. "Come up here and let me taste." Quinn grinned and crawled up and over Santana, laying her latex covered body on top of Santana's bare skin as she kissed her.

"You know we're definitely, definitely late now for Kurt's party," Quinn said lowly after she pulled away from Santana, the brunette releasing a loud laugh as she rested a hand behind her head.

"Please, you think that after that we're going anywhere?" Santana asked as her let her free hand trace the shape of Quinn's face, Quinn frowning as she furrowed her brow.

"San I know I'm a good fuck but did I wear you out that much?" Santana laughed again as she shook her head, her free hand now moving from Quinn's cheek to the leather around her neck.

"No, not that. I mean that was…" Santana trailed off as she closed her eyes and shook her head, licking her lips as she smiled. "But I don't mean that." Quinn waited for an answer but was met with Santana suddenly rolling on top of her, the brunette sitting on Quinn's abdomen with both hands gripping the leather around her neck.

"I mean that now," Santana said sweetly as she yanked on the leather, Quinn's head jerking forward suddenly as Santana smiled. "Now, it's _my_ turn."

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed! I will be updating with the second part of this, Santana's turn, soon, so keep your eyes out and let me know what you think!


End file.
